


The Farm: Amber

by NotStolen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Bondage, F/M, Gangbang, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStolen/pseuds/NotStolen
Summary: A series of erotic stories revolving around the woman Amber and her life as a pet on her Master's farm.





	1. Chapter 1

Amber groaned as she heard a familiar sound, heavy boot steps on old wooden stairs. It was too dark to tell what time it was but that didn’t matter anymore. Slowly, she got up on her hands and knees, her back pushing lightly against the top of her cage. How long had she been down here in this basement? She didn’t remember, it didn't matter. She liked it here. The boot steps changed as they reached the bottom of the stairs, changing from old wood to new tile. She could just barely make out the form of her master in the darkness.

Amber moved to the door as he unhooked the locks to let her out. Once the door was fully open she crawled out and looked up at her beloved master. He smiled and stroked her hair before walking over to the corner where two bowls sat, once for her food and one for her water. Amber crawled behind him and sat at the bowls, waiting patiently for her food. Her master smiled as he filled the bowl, “There’s a good girl. Now, beg.”

Amber said nothing, she simply sat back and raised her hands to her shoulders. Pets didn’t speak and did as they were told, she learned those lessons on days two and three. It seemed so obvious to her now as her master put the bowl down. He praised her one last time and told her to eat. Amber crawled forward and ate, it tasted delicious, it always tasted delicious whatever it was. As she ate her master stroked her back and spoke again, “That’s right, girl. Eat up,” His hand slid down to her ass, “We have to get you a bath.”

Amber said nothing and finished her food. Once her food was gone and her bowl was removed Amber was lead over to a part of the room that had a clean porcelain tub. Her master set the tub to begin filling with hot water and Amber climbed in, sitting patiently while the tub filled. Once the bath was filled enough, her master began rubbing his hands over her body and through her hair. This was the moment her master was the most gentle, his hands ran through her hair spreading shampoo, then conditioner. A small smile graced his normally hard features as Amber gasped and sighed while his hands worked over her body.

His hands rubbed over her body, scrubbing away dirt and working tension out of her muscles. As much as she loved being in her cage, they both knew it wasn’t always the best. Slowly his hands worked their way down, sliding between her legs. Two fingers pushed inside of her, causing Amber to gasp. Slowly her master began to work his fingers in her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit. Amber spread her legs as wide as the bath would allow her. Leaning back, Amber let her master play with her, her breathing coming in gasps and hitching in her throat. As quickly as they entered her, the fingers were withdrawn, “Time to get dried. You have work today.”

Amber shuddered. She loved work. Once she was fully dried off Amber was directed to go to her spot and wait. She did as she was told, crawling over to a part of the room, the only part, the had a padded floor. It sat in the far corner with both walls lined with various objects: toys, whips, paddles, gags, and bonds of all types hung from hooks of the walls. Each one meticulously cleaned and put in its proper place. The outsides of the padding had cameras. Amber was careful to avoid those, she had broken one once. She still ached at the memory.

It was only a few moments that she spent sitting in the center of her place, just above a metal loop on the ground, but it felt like an eternity. Amber could feel her excitement building. Finally her master returned with a length of chain. Kneeling before her he hooked one end to her collar and the other to the floor, the shortness of the chain forced Amber’s head to stay low and raised her ass in the air. Amber opened her mouth. Silently her master inserted a large red ball gag, her favorite. Next came the blindfold, plunging her world into sweet darkness. Amber could feel the cool air of her room on her soaked pussy, it made her shudder.

A low moan escaped as she felt the cool liquid sensation of lube on her ass, wordlessly almost methodically, her master applied the lube and then slid a toy slowly inside her. She groaned as she felt it get wider, pushing her to her limit, and then gasped as it was all suddenly inside her leaving her to close around the plug. The sound of boot steps walking away from her heralded what was to come. She knew, her master was turning on the cameras, centering them on her, and getting ready to make a movie. Her master had explained it to her when she first arrived her, but she could not remember the details. Only that people would sometimes request her and then she would be taken to this area to make a movie.

Master walked behind her, his slow experienced steps taking him over to the exact spot on the wall he needed to be, grabbing a flogger without looking. Turning to Amber he slowly brushed it over her raised ass, a small smile graced his lips before the sound of leather meeting flesh. Amber whimpered around her gag, her back arched as much as her chain would let it. Slowly the sting began to built and her ass turned a darker shade of red. Slowly the whimpers turned to moans and groans. Amber knew she didn’t always like pain but now it was the only foreplay she wanted. She had come so far.

As slowly and teasingly as it began the flogging stopped, her ass was a deep striking shade of red and Amber was groaning. Her pussy dripped, she was drooling around the gag, and her body shuddered and twitched with anticipation. Behind her, her master grabbed her ass roughly his fingers digging into her raw skin, “That’s a good girl. It’s time for your reward.”

Behind her she heard her master grunt slightly and take something out of a cabinet. This caused her ears to perk up slightly, it was new and unexpected. There was a sound like something heavy being set down behind her. Next she was unchained and guided to turn around. Her blindfold was removed and she could see the new object. It was a fairly large black half cylinder shape. The top had two white flesh cock like shapes, she knew immediately where those went, it was the rest that confused her. With a low pull her plug was removed and her master spoke, “Get on, facing me.”

Amber crawled over to the new object and climbed on, lowering herself slowly. She gasped as both of the cock-shapes entered her at the same time, pushing slowly inside her. Stretching her ass and pussy to the edge of her comfort, it was almost uncomfortable the two objects pressing inside her to her depths. It almost pushed her over the edge, the shape in her pussy pressed against her cervix while the one in her ass curved into it, pressing deeper inside than she was accustomed to.

The next shock came as her master pulled two pairs of straps from the inside of the base, locking her legs in place. Out of pure instinct she tried to move them, she couldn’t budge. The straps dug into the skin of her thighs and pinched them almost too tight. Her arms were pulled behind her, pushing her chest out, her breasts heaving with her heavy breathing. Tight metal cuffs were locked around her wrists, keeping her back bent and her chest pushed out. Finally her gag was removed, allowing her to breathe fully, the drool dripping down her chin. It was not to last however, as her ball gag was replaced with a ring gag forcing her mouth open.

The hole in the gag was quickly filled by her master’s cock. Amber groaned it pressed against the back of her throat. Looking up at her master she could see a small black object in his hand. Without warning he pushed the button. The machine sprang to life, vibrating beneath her like an engine causing the two object inside her to vibrate with such power that Amber could only groan as she came.

Grabbing a fistful of hair, her master began to thrust into her mouth, pushing his cock deep into her throat. Beneath her the machine buzzed away, stimulating every part of her pussy and ass at the same time. Amber could only groan and wrap her tongue around her master’s cock, licking every bit of it. Doing her best to taste the head and pre-cum every chance she was given. Above her she could hear her master groan as he abused her face. Her eyes rolled back in head as another orgasm washed over her, her lower half spasming slightly.

Rocking her hips as much as she could on the machine, trying for ever more stimulation. Her breathing hitched and gasped constantly, each breath interrupted by her master’s cock pushing deep into her throat. Amber’s eyes widened as she felt her master bury himself inside her throat, his cock bulging as he came in torrents. Dumping his cum down her throat and into her mouth as he slowly withdrew. She tried to keep all of the precious cum in her mouth however the gag made that impossible. What she couldn’t keep in her mouth dripped out and covered her chest and stomach. Through half-lidded eyes she looked to her master, expecting him to turn the machine off. His smile told her all she needed to know.

It felt like an eternity before the machine was finally cut off, Amber was slumped over, her lower half twitching. She had screamed as best she could with the gag in her mouth. Her orgasms had long since stopped being about pleasure. She couldn’t count how many she’d had or how long it had been but she knew that she was sore, her holes hurt. As the machine slowly wound down and she let out one final shuddered, painful gasp. Her master unbound her wrists and thighs, then removed her gag. Amber tried focus herself but she merely whimpered as she was removed from the machine, her holes left gaped open.

She was unceremoniously left beside the machine, her eyes sat on the two cock-shapes that had been inside her for so long, they seemed so much bigger now, so much more intimidating. She tried to lift herself but was stopped by the presence of a heavy boot on her upper back. A panic set in, surely it was over. How much more could she take?

“We’re not done it, pet. You still have to clean it,” Her master spoke with a calm tone that left no room for defiance. The boot was removed and Amber rose on all fours, her reddened mouth licking over the cock that had been inside her pussy. She could taste and smell herself on it. Her cum and sweat. She had tasted this many times before and she loved it. It almost gave her her energy back. Slowly she licked her way down the cock, avoiding the one that had been in her ass.

From behind she felt something press against her pussy. She wanted to beg, to scream, but she knew better. Her master thrust inside her, burying himself to the hilt, causing Amber to let out a pathetic pained whimper. She tried to focus on the task at hand yet every rapid thrust, every merciless push inside her sore pussy brought her to tears. Still, she worked diligently, cleaning the machine in concentrated licks, sucking up the juices she had left.

It seemed, without a single care for her pleasure, her master thrust inside her pussy. She groaned and whimpered, biting her lip to stop from screaming, from speaking. She felt a hand grab her by the hair pushing her down at the last unclean part of the machine, “I said clean it, pet. I meant all of it.”

Amber whined softly but set to work, her mouth sliding over the last part of the machine. The huge cock-shape that had been buried so deep in her ass. She bobbed her head from tip to base, licking every inch of it. She had already pushed her boundaries too far by not doing this before, if she displeased him any further it would only get worse. All the while, as Amber cleaned the cock before her, her master pounded into her, groaning and slapping her ass. Slowly he was turning her deep red bruised into darker reds and purples.

Grabbing her by the hair he pushed her head all the way down on the cock and thrust deep inside her. Amber felt the swelling in her pussy and knew, she let out a soft groan as she came one last time, the feeling of her master’s seed filling her pushing her over the edge. Finally, her arms gave, the only thing keeping her up was her master’s grip on her hair. With his orgasm subsiding he slowly withdrew and left her fall to the ground, his cum dripping out of her abused pussy. Standing he looked down at the mess that was left on the floor, the puddle of her juices mixed with his own seed and shook his head. After turning the cameras off he muttered to himself, “I’ll have to get one of the other girls down here to clean this up.”

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


	2. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber was not born on The Farm. She was not always Amber. This is the story of the day she broke, the day everything changed.

Elizabeth blinked back tears as light pierced her dark room. The first light she’d seen in three days. Her hands and feet hurt, the rope that bound them together cut into her skin and she could feel the burns from where she’d struggled those first hours. A cloth gag was wrapped tightly in her mouth. Through the light she could see the silhouette of the man that kept her locked away in this room. She didn’t know his name, he said she didn’t need to that she was simply to call him Master. She’d refused. Spit at him and tried to bite him. He’d punished her by locking her away.

She glared at the man with hate, pure and uncontrolled. She knew he could see it. His dark eyes met hers and behind them was only calm amusement. His voice was dark but professional, each word seemed carefully measured, “Are you ready to behave, Amber?”

Elizabeth tried to speak through the gag, tell the man her name was Elizabeth and not Amber. She knew he knew that but it was her last remnant of her life before this place. She refused to lose it. This man had taken everything else from her, but he would never take her name. The man knelt before her with the same calm infuriating smile he always had, his hands reached out towards her face causing her to flinch away. She tried to pull away but she was trapped, tied in the corner, there was no escape. His hands slid over her cheeks, warm and soft the hands of powerful privileged man. They moved back to the tie of her gag and and with practiced ease untied the cloth. With the gag removed Elizabeth spat out at him, “My name is Elizabeth, you monster.”

The man grabbed her face covering her mouth with the cloth, “No, Amber, your name is whatever I tell you it is,” his voice never lost the calm professionalism, “You see, I own you now. I bought you and I will do with you as I please.”

Elizabeth struggled and tried to pull away but his grip was tight on the sides of her face. She tried to bite him but the cloth kept getting in the way. She thrashed her head for a few moments before he seemed to grow tired of it. His free hand grabbing her hair and pulling it back causing a reflexive hiss. Looming over her he looked into her eyes, “I see. I did not wish to start today like this. I wanted to be kind, after all you have been locked away for so long. But I know when a firmer hand is needed.”

The man stood and walked over to the door, letting the cloth fall to the ground. Elizabeth cursed him every step, she said every terrible thing she could think of about this man but his steps never once faltered. Reaching the door he closed it, locked it, and turned on the light, it was bright, brighter than she thought any light could be, her vision blurred once more before slowly clearing. By the time she’d regained her sight he was kneeling before her. With a single motion he untied her, the rope around her wrists and ankles slid down to the ground. Elizabeth lunged for the man, teeth bared, ready to fight for her escape.

The man stepped back, his face never breaking from his calm expression. With a single motion he pushed her over face first and onto a large four poster bed. She rolled over just in time to see the man on top of her, his hand around her throat. She grabbed his arms, her nails digging into his skin, she tried to claw him off of her but he simply grunted and gripped harder. Her vision swam as she reached for his face, if she couldn’t get his arms then she’d get his eyes. It was no use however, her arms were too short, try as she might the man simply moved his head away and kept a tight grip on her.

A knock on the door caused him to lessen his grip, allowing her a moment to breath. Pulling her legs in she placed her feet on his chest and pushed with all her might. The man grunted and leaned into her, putting all of his weight down on her. A voice came from behind the door, “Master, are you okay? One of the maids heard some noise.”

“Yes, Beth, I am quite alright,” The man lifted Elizabeth off the bed and tossed her to the floor roughly, “Do me a favor and get the stocks ready in the foyer along with a paddle for the new girl.”

“Yes, sir,” The voice replied before the sound of footsteps moved quickly away. Elizabeth gasped for breath on the ground, her hands gripping her bruised throat. She tried to look intimidating, tried to look fearsome, but she could feel the fear inside her. Whoever this man that claimed to own her was, he was much stronger than her. She tried to stand, her legs shook and her breath came in gasps but she still tried. The man simply shook his head.

“Do not make it any worse for yourself. You can’t escape this. It is better if you just accept what is happening, what has happened. Accept your new life as Amber.”

“No. My parents are looking for me and I intend to get out of here so they can find me.”

“Your parents? Oh! Oh you poor girl, no one is looking for you.”

Elizabeth was about to respond when there was another knock and Beth’s voice spoke again, “Master, the stocks are ready.”

“Very good,” The man walked right up to Elizabeth and grabbed her throat once more. Dragging her over to the door he unlocked it and pulled it open, “Call a house meeting. The girl needs to see how we handle disobedience here.”

Beth nodded, and ran off once more to spread the word. The man turned Elizabeth around so she could see the foyer from the top of the grand staircase. With one hand gripping her throat and the other holding her wrists behind her back he began to walk down the stairs. The stocks sat in the center of the foyer, made of polished wood and bolted down to the floor. The main section was very normal looking, dark brown with a hole for a head and one for each wrist. From the side of the stocks hung a long wooden paddle with a leather wrapped handle. A bar with restraints at each end extended out from the base. The man said nothing as he dragged her to the stocks, with every step she struggled against his iron grip and with every step she failed.

By the time they’d reached the bottom stairs a small crowd had begun to form. Elizabeth was shocked to see so many women living in this place. All in various states of dress that, she assumed, informed their role in the running of this man’s home. They all watched her with smiles, some smug and some seemed filled with lust or jealousy. The gathered around the base of the stairs and made a path for her and her captor as he walked her to and then past the stocks. Turning sharply so she was facing the entire crowd now the man whistled. Two women quickly hurried over, both were dressed in skin tight leather outfits that left only their breasts and crotches exposed.

Elizabeth tried to look away as one woman lifted the top of the stocks and the other held up a circular large ring-like object with leather straps. She didn’t have time to stare however as the man grabbed her hair and pushed her over, placing her neck in the larger hole. Holding her head there with the help of the woman that opened the stocked he placed both of her wrists in their spots and shut the stock, locking it shut with a padlock. Elizabeth tried to kick out behind her, hoping beyond hope to get one hit in, but to no avail. Her struggle lasted only moments before her legs too were locked in the restraints and secured almost too tightly. Changing tactics she began to swear cursing every single person in the room until finally the ring object was shoved into her mouth, forcing it to stay wide open. The straps were tightened and pulled until they dug into her cheeks. She tried to push at the object with her tongue but to no luck, her tongue simply slid over it and hung out of her mouth. She could hear a few women in the crowd giggle at her.

Behind her she felt something cool begin to be rubbed onto her bare ass, careful hands rubbed the substance in and she felt her ass begin to tingle and warm slightly. She tried to move her hips to get away but the hand slapped her ass and she heard the man tell her to stay still. She felt cold leather clad hands grab her hips as the man finished applying the substance to her. It was then that his voice raised, not to a yell but enough to be heard, “My servants as I am sure you are aware we have a new member of our family. However, she has been less than cooperative. She has tried to attack me and has spit at and cursed me. She seems unaware that we have rules in this building. As such she must learn. The punishment for her actions is thirty strikes with a paddle across her ass in public. She must learn that she was sold to me, I am her rightful owner.”

The man then proceeded to rub the paddle across her ass before bringing it up and striking down on her once. The sting caused her to yelp through the ring, tears pooled in her eyes but she blinked them back. She could see the crowd before her, over a dozen women sneering at her or biting their lips. Behind her she heard the man count the first strike.

A short pause was all she was granted, just enough time for the man to raise the paddle once more, before another strike came down. This one harder than the last and she could not stop the tears this time, a few ran down her cheeks. Her ass stung and her knees bent slightly, she wanted to scream but she didn’t want to give them the pleasure of it. The man counted the second strike.

The third strike came faster and harder, the pain exploded from her backside to her head but still she did not scream. Her hands gripped tight as fists, her nails cutting her palm. Her breath came sharply as tears ran down her cheeks. Through blurred vision she could see the crowd enjoying her torment. Her face was hot from shame but she did her best to keep looking straight ahead at the crowd. They would night break her. The man counted.

On the fourth strike Elizabeth’s head dropped. Her tears hit the carpet and she sobbed. A firm hand grabbed her hair and lifted her head, a feminine voice from her left spoke, “Don’t look away, slut. You earned this.”

The hand kept a tight grip on her hair, forcing her head to look straight ahead at the crowd as the man paddled her over and over, the speed and force seemed to steadily increase until she was certain she would never feel anything but that pain ever again. It seemed like an eternity, the woman held her head forward as the crowd laughed and jeered and called her names. Every strike the man counted. Every strike she cried out and sobbed through the gag. At the end her tongue was lolled out to the side, drool mixed with tears on the floor, and her head was left to hang from the stocks.

She felt the paddle slide up her back as the man came into her vision. Standing before her, his crotch in her face. She dropped her head, defeated, as he spoke to her in a whisper, “Your parents aren’t coming, Amber. Do you know why,” he leaned in and spoke softer, “They sold you to me. In order for me to forgive the debts they owed they gave away their useless lazy daughter to me.”

Elizabeth’s eyes flew open as she tried to turn her head to him but the man had moved away, leaving just his crotch before her eyes now. Reaching down the man unzipped his pants and took out his cock sliding it into her mouth through the ring. She could feel the tip press against the back of her throat, she wanted to gag. Slowly he began to move in and out of her mouth thrusting over her tongue and pressing against her throat. Slowly her tongue began to flick over the head of his cock and slide down the shaft as it slid in. His hand ran through her hair before he took a fistful, “There’s a good girl. Work my cock like a good slut.”

Behind her she felt something cool spread over her pussy and the same feminine voice spoke out, “She’s almost ready here, Master. Shall I-”

“Take her.”

The voice did not reply. Instead she felt something firm press against her pussy. Elizabeth tried to move her hips with what little energy she had left but a quick slap on her ass stopped that quickly. Behind her, her assailant was not gentle. Thrusting inside her, she half groaned and half screamed around the cock in her mouth. Almost immediately the two began working together. One would thrust in as the other pulled out. She was never without her mouth or pussy filled, with every thrust they each got deeper inside her. Each motion coming faster and faster.

She could hear the man groaning in pleasure as he fucked her mouth, every thrust brought a gasp or a grunt to his lips. Behind her there were no sounds of pleasure, only exertion. Elizabeth knew the woman got nothing from this, however that did not seem to dampen her enthusiasm for fucking her. Moments passed like hours as she was spitroasted between the two abusers. Still Elizabeth groaned as the pleasure began to build in her. Her breathing came in short gasps as she was bounced between the two.

Slowly her eyes began to roll back and her gasps became moans. Behind her the woman laughed, “Listen to her, Master. The slut loves being fucked like this.”

The man simply groaned in response, pushing his cock all the way into her throat. She could feel his cock twitch and swell inside her mouth. Her pussy breathing came quick in those final seconds her hips spasmed as her orgasm washed over her, the woman behind her let out a triumphant shout and picked up her pace. Before her, with a final low groan her mouth and throat were filled with the man’s cum. Elizabeth groaned as it ran out of her opened mouth and down her chin. He released her hair and pulled his cock out, leaving her head to droop.

Stepping back the man looked down at her, a smile played across his lips, “Don’t pass out yet. You’re not done.”

She tried to lift her head, she tried to look at him but he had already moved. Before her she could only see the crowd of women once more, they had stripped themselves naked and once of them was handing out objects she couldn’t quite make out. Before she could refocus a leather clad woman blocked her vision, a large purple strapon around her crotch. Elizabeth could smell it, it smelled like her, like sex, like desire. She stared at it for a moment before the woman thrust it into her mouth. The man was gentle by comparison, this woman wasted no time thrusting all the way down to the base. Elizabeth tried to block out the taste of her own pussy. Tried as hard as she could but it was not possible. Her tongue danced over the offending object, licking every bit of it. Tasting herself every second.

Behind her she felt hands grip her hips, large soft hands that dug into her flesh before she felt the feeling of a cock thrust inside her. Burying itself in her entirely. She heard the man groan and felt him slide part way out of her before burying back inside. His hands moved from her hips over her ass, slapping the darkly bruised flesh with every thrust. Pulling her ass apart the man ran a single finger over her hole. Covered in the oils from before her paddling the finger slid in easily. Elizabeth groaned and tried to struggle, bucking her hips back against his cock.

She felt the finger slide inside her slowly, one knuckle at a time. He moved his finger time time with his thrusting. Slowly he added a second finger, spreading her ass as they pushed deep inside. She could feel her head going blank, her eyes rolled back as she groaned into the fake cock in her mouth. The woman grabbed her hair with one hand, pulling the toy out of her mouth, slapping it against her cheeks punctuating every word with a slap to one of her tear stained cheeks, “You like this too much, slut. That’s why you misbehave, isn’t it? You wanted to be treated this way.”

Elizabeth groaned through the gag, her head pulled back to look at the woman, her eyes were cruel and her smile was filled with a desire to humiliate. Behind her she could hear the man grunt and groan, the familiar feeling of his cock twitching and swelling. She tried to keep her head clear as her legs shook. She was so close, the woman stared down at her kneeling down in front of her she licked some of the man’s cum from around the gag, “Do you hear that, slut? He’s going to cum. He’s going to cum inside your pussy. He’s going to fill you up.”

Elizabeth groaned loudly, her head hung loose in the woman’s grip. Her breathing came sharper, gasping as her ass and pussy were violated by her captor. Finally a single low groan escaped through the gag, her body shook one final time, her knees dipped and she was left supported only by the stock and the man behind her. The woman before her tsked, “Broken already, slut?”

Elizabeth said nothing, making no move to try and look up as the man thrust into her one last time. His low groan seemed to echo in her ears as she felt his warm cum fill her. She could only moan and whimper softly as it leaked out of her and ran down her legs. Behind her the man zipped up his pants, walking around to her front he removed her gag before kneeling. Elizabeth could only mutter softly, “No...no more...please…”

The man smiled grabbing her chin he lifted her head and made her meet his eyes, “Amber, the day is still young. There are many members of this house just waiting to use you,” with that he dropped her head and turned, “Girls. Do with her as you please.”

The rush of the crowd was instant. Touching her, groping her, fucking her. Strapons, fingers, whatever they wanted the women violated her every hole. Elizabeth gasped and whimpered and occasionally she would manage a sob as her body shook. The women wrote over her body, spit on her, degraded and humiliated her. All the while they fucked her, all the while they made her eat their pussies, all the while orgasm after orgasm washed over her.

Hours passed as they took turns using her body. Her body ached and her holes hurt, she could no longer think straight, and yet still they fucked her without a care. Her every orgasm was like being shocked, the pain made her sob and, when her mouth was free, beg. At first for her freedom, then for a rest, finally in the end she begged for more. The women laughed when she broke. They laughed and kept using her and she did her best to please them.

When finally the man appeared once more bearing a collar with a tag, the women stopped and parted for him, forming a circle around them both. He stared down at her, covered in marker smudged from spit and cum. What was legible were horrendous insults and a partly smeared tally or her violations. He lifted her head with on hand and smiled, no space had been spared his servants’ attacks. Words like whore and slut were written large across her face. He spoke in a calm tone, the voice of a man who won, “Who do you serve?”

“You.”

“Good girl. What is your name?”

She blinked and could not remember. Her eyes darted over the man before finally falling on the collar in his hands. A small golden tag hung from it. It read “Amber” was that her? She would have to try, “My name is Amber.”

“Good girl,” The man smiled and Amber felt elation. She had a name. Her master released her from the stocks, gently lowering her to the ground. Kneeling before her be placed the collar around her neck and stroked her cheek, “From now on, Amber, you will walk on all fours. You do not speak. You are a pet. Do you understand?”

Amber nodded and her master stood and walked away, beckoning her to follow. Amber did so happily, crawling after her master.

* * *

[If you like these stories come follow my Tumblr where you can see them before they post here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/notanotherstolenpornpage)

If you appreciate my work and are able to show it click here: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V3B2CD)


End file.
